Wishing Free
by Laexica
Summary: When Roxas and Axel reunite after a long absence, Roxas becomes sick and only has Axel to help him. But Axel is falling in self pity because it is his fault for Roxas state of being now.
1. Sacrifice

Story one:

* * *

"Hey Axel!! Where are you Axel?!" Roxas called out as he searched through the old mansion of Twilight Town. "Axel? I know you're here!" The young boy's voice echoed up the stairs as he explored further into the only sanctuary the two knew of.

* * *

_~The castle had became the twos hideout after they both regained full strength of their bodies. Roxas spirit, which had lain dormant inside Sora, gained enough power to become its own being._

_The first thing that Roxas did after becoming whole was search for his best friend Axel. Who, unaware to Roxas, just died, or rather disappeared from 'existence', like all nobodies do at some point._

_Not knowing where Axel maybe, Roxas tried the dark realm. This was the only place that the pyromaniac could be. Hoping maybe a hint of his friend maybe found there, but to Roxas delight, he discovered a some what conscious Axel, hiding in the darkest corner of the dark realm fending himself from heartless and dusks._

_Overwhelmed with happiness, Roxas flung his body at Axel, trying to embrace him. Axel, far too weak from fighting the darkness away, lost consciousness trying to catch the small boy. Roxas was left dragging the rather tall man to the only safe place… the old mansion of Twilight Town. Even if the Organization was no more, other threats loomed around every corner. ~_

* * *

"Quiet down Roxas, I was only looking for some food." Roxas fallowed the sound of Axel's voice into the kitchen. There, the lanky Axel was opening and closing everything possible. "It seems there's nothing edible in this old shack! I've been stuck in bed with no food for however long now, a _decent_ meal would be nice."

"Well," Roxas began to reply in s small voice. "You did wake up every once in a while, and in those few times, you ate all the food I managed to collect for us. Sorry, but I haven't been able to earn any munny to pay for the basic things we need… Please forgive me, I promise to try harder…" Roxas face looked sincere about his promise and sad about his failure, thus causing Axel to rethink what he said.

Axel scratched the back of his head, "No…sorry, that's not what I meant Roxas. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here right now." Axel looked down at the sadden boy, the pyro ruffled the child's hair, until laughter escaped from both of them. "Come on, lets go get some food." Axel exclaimed, practically drooling, as he grabbed the blonde's hand dragging him along to the exit.

"But Axel, we don't have any money to buy food with… We can't just steal it." Axel laughed as Roxas finished puffing the words out.

"No silly I have my own munny, Plus I know all the hiding places of the mansion. Got it memorized?" Axel continued to pull Roxas through the forest into town.

"You know Axel; you're still wearing your organization coat… I think it's best if you find new clothes." Axel thought about that, but he was currently too worried about food and how his best friend was acting a little… off.

"Fine, Whatever, but first food," The red head stopped in front of a near by food shack.

"Hello sir!" A beautiful brunette woman, looking genuinely excited to see the tall stranger, exclaimed. "If there is anything that I can do for you… Anything..." The petite brunette looked over the stranger, eyes staying locked on his lower half a little longer than should.

"Okay!" Axel answered back; Roxas knew Axel had noticed the girls flirty ways. An uneasy feeling rushed through Roxas. "I would like… One of everything!" The girl almost fell back in shock, for once her flirting didn't work on a handsome man.

"Al-lright,"she turned around to an old greasy man in the back, yelling the order to him.

"What would you like Roxas?" Axel asked, I serious look on his face.

"Oh… uh… I 'wah" Roxas words started to slur. "I on't eel soo goo-" Roxas collapsed to the ground, his face pale white.

"Roxas!" Axel yelled as he bent to the ground gathering up his friend. A gentle hand touched the blonde's face. "Oh-no, you're burning up! Please hold on Roxas!"

_Those were the last words Roxas heard before drifting off into darkness._


	2. Awakening

** Hello everyone!!! This is my first story I've posted online. Please Review even to just say hello. Also I do not own Kingdom Hearts, anything, or anyone in this story, I only wrote it… I really wish I could own kingdom Hearts, oh there would be so much yaoi! :3**

* * *

Awakening

_ Where am I? Why does my body feel so warm? And what's that smell? Kinda like French fries._ _Maybe Axel bought food…_

"AXEL!" Roxas jumped awake, hitting his head on something before his eyes even opened.

"Oww man, come on that hurt." Axel's voice whined, his voice sounding rough, like something was stuck in his throat.

"E'm sorry. I thought I smelt food and I-"

"Called my name and tried to jump into my arms. Don't worry anymore Roxas I'm right here." Axel said sarcastically. The blonde felt heat rising to his cheeks. "Oh by the way mister," Axel sat on the edge of the bed, placing his hands on each of my cheeks. "You should have said something earlier about not eating. If you would've warned me then I could've brought the food back here." Axel released his right hand from the teen's face, looking away, and allowing a sigh to escape him as he did so. "You really worried me."

Roxas placed a small hand over the hand Axel had kept on the boy's face. "Thanks, but I was trying not to worry you from the start." Roxas smiled, keeping his true feelings hidden.

"But that caused me to worry more… Please Roxas, tell me these things, I only wish to help." Roxas nodded, still wishing to hide how sick he felt. "How long did you go without food because of me?" Axel asked seriously.

"Does it really matter now? It's over and now there is enough food for the both of us."

"Roxas," Axel placed both hands on the boys face again, not allowing him to move. "I'll let you go when you tell me." This wasn't really bothersome for Roxas; he quite enjoyed Axel's warm hands on his too cold face. "Remember if I let you go, that means you can eat all the food over there."

Axel moved the young teens face in the direction of the room's table. A mountain of steaming hot food laid across the large, square table.

"Hehe," Axel chuckled. "Now you may have all the food you want once you tell me. Got it memorized?"

Roxas still didn't wish to tell the red head the truth, even though his stomach did. "Alright, fine, I'll tell you, but please remember it's my fault for not going out and trying to earn the food." The teen released a sigh. "..ur.. days"

"Sorry what was that? I couldn't quite hear you."

"Four days…" Roxas saw the look on Axel's face. "B-but I had water and I never was really hungry, I was too worried about you." The pyro's face was completely blank of emotions, his hands slipping from the teens face. Axel said nothing as he walked out of the room.

"Wait... Axel!" Roxas's yells were too quiet, his lack of energy caused him to have a blurry vision and no balance, but this didn't stop him from chasing after his best friend. "Axel! Please come back!"

Roxas tossed the blanket, which had been wrapped around him, to the floor in order to chase after his best friend. As the teen jumped out of bed, his foot became tangled with in the blanket, causing the blonde to fall to the ground.

"Ow…" Roxas's head had slammed onto the hard, wood floor. _I'm having terrible luck today, _was the only complete thought in his mind.

With all the strength left in his body, Roxas forced himself off of the floor. The blonde's body went in to autopilot, moving on its own as it chased after Axel… _wherever he maybe_.

"Ax-Axel please co-come back." The world was blurring as Roxas felt something wet roll down his cheek. _Tears, but you need a heart for tears, and my heart is Sora. How can I cry when I am no longer one with my heart?_

The blonde touched his face, feeling the wetness of his own tears for the first time. "Axel… Please, I need you." The warmth of a body came from behind and embraced the teen just before he lost consciousness once again.


	3. Destined

Story Three:

Destined

_Lately all I seem to be is a burden, even worse is how I've been thinking bout Axel… I know we are best friends, but do most people want to kiss their best friend? How would Axel react if he knew my true feelings? Would he be angry or upset… but what I truly wonder is if the feeling I hiding deep inside me, is this the feeling of love? If so, then why me, why would I be suffering through this? The worst part about this so called 'feeling' is that Axel may never feel anything like this towards me._

Roxas had finally woken up to find out that he was laying in the same bed as earlier. A warm blanket wrapped around his small structure. The fabulous smell of food still filled the air, most likely this was because of the fresh food laid upon the room's large, wooden table.

Darkness filled the room, only a little light from the full moon outside was filtered in. The light shined straight down onto the food.

_It's a sign to eat_, Roxas thought as he glided over to the table, still feeling exhausted. The first food he picked up was a sliced apple that rested on a plate. Slowly, one by one, the food descended into Roxas' belly.

"Uh… I think I ate too much…" Roxas stated after he devoured all the table's contents. The teen fell back into a chair, his stomach too full to move any farther.

"OUCH! At least look before you sit." Axel had been sitting on the chair that Roxas had fallen onto.

"I'm sorry, I'll get up." Roxas tried to stand up, to relieve Axel of his weight, not to mention his face felt like it was on fire. Only Axel wrapped his arm around the young blonde before he was able to move.

THA-BUMP! THA-BUMP! Roxas' heart was beating out of control. _Heart, settle down before Axel hears you… HEART! So I do have a heart, but this was the worst time to have one._

"Now, now, I think you need some form of punishment for sitting on me." Axel thought about it for a second while the blonde's heart continued to beat like crazy. "I know! Tell me you think I'm the best and you wish you could be me." THA-BUMP! The young teen's heart almost flew out of his chest when Axel's grip tightened around him.

"No…. Never!" Roxas didn't want to admit defeat to the pyro and he was even more afraid that Axel may find out about his true feelings if he said anything like that.

"If you don't admit it, then you're only asking me to be more aggressive!" Axel pulled Roxas in tighter, embracing him with all his might.

"Fine, Fine... Axel you are the best and…" Roxas was trying to keep his words steady.

"And?" Axel pulled the teen in a little closer.

"And… I wish to be just like you!" Axel chuckled and slowly loosened his grip.

"Wow, funny, you actually said it." Axel laughed some more and finally removed his hands from the blonde. Roxas could feel tears rolling down his face, dripping off of his chin; luckily for him the darkness kept that hidden.

"Well if you're feeling better, I guess I'll find some other room to sleep in…" Roxas lifted himself off of Axel, allowing him to leave. "Well, night then," Axel ruffled the boy's hair and slipped out of the room.

"Night," Roxas whispered, his voice rough from the crying.

Roxas heart was still too active to allow him to sleep, so he decided if he walked around in the cool, night's air for a little while, maybe he would become tiered.

At a quick speed, Roxas changed out of his clothes into a pair of jeans and an old, worn hoodie.

The cool air felt amazing on his still feverish skin. _At least my heart feels better now, and is no longer ready to jump out of my chest, _Roxas thought while he walked over to the opened gate. _I wonder if Axel would miss me if I left or would he be glad to be free of me._

Even the thought of Axel sent the teen's heart into over time. Roxas clutched at his chest, tears forming from the pain he felt. "Shhh heart, please stop." He couldn't stop the pain or stop thinking about Axel. "What's wrong with me?"

"You're probably crazy," said a voice from behind him stated. _Axel._

"You maybe right," Roxas replied.

"And exactly what makes you crazy?"

"I'm not sure… But I've realized that I do have a heart and it confuses me." Roxas had yet to turn to Axel so far in their conversation.

Axel walked over and turned Roxas around to face him; the pyro didn't seem surprised in the least by the tears rolling down the blonde's face. "Did you know Roxas that you talk a lot in your sleep?" The teen could feel more tears coming because he expected the worst possible outcome to of this.

Roxas was struggling out of Axel's grip when the red head's lips pressed against the teen's. Confusion and pleasure filled the boy to the point of explosion; he had no choice but to pull back.

"I don't understand," Roxas began to say as he placed a hand over his heart. "Every time you touch me, my heart feels like it will burst. I-is that love?"

"I don't know… How 'bout we try it again to make sure."

**Hello everyone!!! Thank you for reading this story, I worked very hard on it. If you will, please review, if I get enough reviews I will post the Sora and Riku story that goes along with this fanfic. SOOOO please review or just say hello or whatever, if anyone has any ideas then just post them and I promise to read them. Thanks :3**

**Also, I do not own kingdom hearts.**


End file.
